


Grind on Me

by Hemmings4evr24



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmings4evr24/pseuds/Hemmings4evr24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke and Michael are left alone in the room after Calum and Ashton have gone to get food, they start sharing their true feelings. Eventually, word gets out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I decided for it to be smut so, oh well. As this is my first, it's probably shit. Please don't judge -_-.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all!  
> xx

"I'm hungry" Ashton exclaimed at the boys whilst they kept their eyes glued to the screen. They were all crowded around the TV in Michael and Luke's hotel room watching Mean Girls 2... For the third time that day. Luke insisted on it. He knew the guys hated it by now, but that was part of the fun.

"Me too!" Calum said loudly whilst still scrolling through his own tweets and sniggering at some of them.

Ashton took that as a clue: "You guys coming?" he asked Luke and Michael but he knew Michael would just grunt and Luke wouldn't even take notice of his question. Sure enough, he was right. Calum and Ashton both stood up, Ashton finishing off a text and Calum locking his phone. They exited the bedroom.

Luke took his opportunity and leaped onto Michael, reading his Facebook feed.

"Hey Lukey"

"Hey Mikey"

"So what you up to?"

"Scrolling through the Gay Pride Facebook."

"Have they still not put up the video?"

"Nope."

Michael had been attacked in Russia the other week, whilst they were touring there, with the attacker screaming "Get out of our country you blue haired faggot!". It was all over the news. He had an email from Gay Pride Australia saying they had found a video of it and were sending it to all of the news station they were in touch with and that it would be on their Facebook page that night. Michael's family residence was covered in flowers and cards, it was like he had died.

"Fucking hell, how long does it take?"

"That's what I said, but without the profanity."

"Michael."

Michael turned to face Luke.

"I love it when you talk posh to me."

Michael laughed softly and rested his head on Luke's shoulder. They stayed there, in that position, for about 5 minutes before Luke paused the TV.

"Why did you pause it? You love that fil-"

Luke placed his finger on Michael's lips.

"Mikey"

"Yes"

Luke couldn't speak. He wanted to say what he was feeling. What he had been feeling since that night in LA. When Michael publicly announced his orientation, joining Luke in the group of Gay Celebrities. He wanted to say how he wanted to love him. To touch him. To sleep with him. But he couldn't. Just as he was going to say "Never mind" he was interrupted by Michael. Pushing his lips to Luke's, tipping them both onto the floor. Michael was on top and as he was pulling himself up to align his lips with Luke's, he spoke.

"I love you too"

"Yes!" Luke exclaimed before pulling Michael's lips to his. He was happy


End file.
